Overshadowed
by Moi Fah
Summary: Death Note x-over. "You're the type of person who blends into someone else's shadow, Light." said Hotaru. Centered on Light and Hotaru, but no implied pairing. Drabble.


_**A/N: Another drabble I wrote in Biology...because that class is full of retards (excluding me, of course, because I finish my work early and have free time). **_

* * *

_** Overshadowed**_

_**Drabble **_

* * *

It was quiet as the two of them walked home: Hotaru Tomoe, a freshman, and Light Yagami, a senior. It wasn't that the silence was brought about from their hatred of each other, but simply the fact that there was nothing to say. They had no academic or elective classes with the other, obviously, because of their ages. They weren't friends...at least not since their childhood, and the only similarity that kept they side-by-side was the fact that their houses were in the same direction. True, he walked directly beside her, but only as a seeming obligation since her parents had died; their fathers having worked together when the man was alive.

"Light," she said quietly, only drawing attention from his eyes, "Why do you always walk with me?" The question kind of caught him off guard, but he quickly supplied an answer...the reasonable one, "Because my house is the same way." he stated simply, still not looking at her. Hotaru's eyes continued to stare at her shoes as she too refused to look up, "I know that but...why always right beside me? I know you can walk faster than I can-" she stopped, wondering if he would take off at the mere mention of her words. It wasn't that she wanted him to leave, oh no, she enjoyed having him as company, especially when all the other kids called her a 'freak'. A nagging suspicion in the back of her skull attempted to tell her that he too felt the same way about her, but she refused to listen. Maybe there was one person-

"I'm tired after school is all, and walking slower gives me time to think." he announced, interrupting her thoughts. Hotaru's cheeks lightly tinted red although she couldn't quite explain why. Maybe it was because of the fact that these were her reasons, and that they now had something to talk about. "R-Really? Me too. After all, there's no one waiting for me." Hotaru wanted to mentally slap herself...it was as if she was just asking for a pity party or something! "Uh, please forget that I said that." Light nodded in seeming boredom, something Hotaru was a little grateful for at times.

Finally looking up, she stole a glance at him from out of the corners of her purple eyes. He always looked so serious, she remarked, with his cold and callous eyes looking forward. 'I wonder', she thought to herself, 'could there really be something more to him? He's always been distant, but why?' Suddenly, she found herself stopping in the middle of the sidewalk and staring at his backside as he continued in the same distance. However, he turned around only a few feet from her, "What's wrong?" Not like he really cared, he just felt the need to ask.

"Light, you're the type of person who's easily overshadowed." she said, her pale hand clutching at her briefcase as she keep it directly in front of her; her giant purple eyes staring up at him.

"Overshadowed? What do you mean by that?" he questioned, turning his body fully around to face her. Someone didn't just make that kind of statement without a reason. Almost seeming to come out of a reverie, she jumped a little and looked around, perhaps in embarrassment or fear that she'd upset him, but she managed to once again turn her purple eyes back to him.

"Well, you're always so distant and whatnot, so you kind of blend into the shadows." she wanted to bite her tongue at the moment. Normally, she was a little more careful with her word choices, but now it sounded like she was just pulling things out her ass to keep the conversation going. "Also," she interjected with a jerk of her head in the upward direction, "I'm not quite sure what it is but Light, lately...some days you just seem darker than others. Angrier. Sometimes, like right before school or when we walk together, I feel like a giant shadow is hanging over you." she placed a hand on one of her arms and shivered a little.

"A shadow? You're kidding, right? There's no shadow, other than the one that's connected to me." he gave a smile laugh in an attempt to write it off, and pointed to the concrete where both of their shadows could clearly be seen on the pavement due to the setting of the sun.

"...I guess you're right," she cautiously bit on her thumbnail, "But I don't think I'm wrong about the 'overshadowing' part. You really are the type of guy who's gets overshadowed pretty easily, though...kind of like there's some scary guy you turn into when no one's looking or around. Like you blend into this other persons' shadow." he stared at her and Hotaru gave a weak smile, "I'm sorry, I must sound pretty crazy spewing out all this nonsense. Let's keep going." she nodded and ran a little ways to catch up to him, and the two continued to walk the short distance to Hotaru's house. They parted ways, planning not even so much as a good-bye, but Hotaru's soft voice once again called out to his ears.

"I have a little sixth sense, and I think...I can see it now...the shadow, I mean. Please be careful." she gave a simple bow at the waist before vanishing into her empty mansion. The door slammed without so much as a single glance back from her. Maybe it was because the hazy figure behind him might just become clearer.

Light stared for a moment, gave a final blink, and then continued on his way. "Hyuk, hyuk, do you think she meant me?" Ryuk questioned, floating behind Light as the boy walked the empty street alone, "Demoted from a shinigami to a mere shadow..."

In his tightening grip, Light held the Death Note...the little girl might prove a problem in the future.

* * *

_**Oooh, ominous and gives you something to think about, doesn't it? I warn you now, there may be more and more drabbles and one-shots from me as I do not have the appropriate amount of time to write full and well-written chapters from my stories on weekdays. I write a little of each on the weekends so that way, there's a good chance of me updating them all at the same time. My next update will be on SE7EN. **_


End file.
